Corki/Trivia
General * It was speculated that Corki was inspired by from . ** This has been proven false given Corki was released on 19-Sep-2009 (patch V0.9.25.21) while Gyrocopter was released on 28-Jul-2010 for the original custom map. *** Yet both of them are most likely based on the from ( 's name: ). * Corki was the first champion to have two Legendary skins as well as the first and only to have three. ** All of them are old skins that are either Legacy or were never for sale to begin with. ** Corki might be a punning on the waterproof material " ", ultimately from Latin " ". Lore * Corki flies a Reconnaissance Operations Front Line (ROFL) Copter, named after and referencing the ROFLcopter meme. ** It was created by . * Corki's dance references the phrase spoken by in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Quotes * Corki uses many aviator slang phrases when he speaks, several of which humorously convey much more vulgar language. ** A derogatory term for non-flying personnel as World War II aviators traditionally wore brown shoes. ** An unidentified potentially hostile aircraft. ** Cluster F***. A term used in a situation in which everything has gone completely wrong. ** Dumb S***. An insult towards someone who completely blunders something. ** for 'L.O.L.' ('laugh out loud', 'League of Legends') ** An aviator on his first tour (a rookie/newbie) ** A military mission or attack performed by a single plane. ** Very, very fast ** Excited. Spooling up is also the act of bringing an aircraft's engines to idling revolutions per minute (RPM) to prepare them for takeoff. ** To be aware of what is going on. ** Weak D***. An insult aimed at an aviator who caves under pressure. * references Space Oddity by . * Corki and share the quotes and . Skins ; * He references as well as the American gold medal won by a team of four at the 2010 Winter Olympics ( ) ** can be seen in the background. ; * He references . ** The wings initially featured rather than Crosses but patch V1.0.0.83 changed this. * He shares this theme with . ; * This skin was awarded to all players who signed up before 14-Jan-2010. ** Players who did receive both Corki himself and this skin for free. * Quoted as being 'technically the first Legendary skin completed' when it was announced alongside Ice Toboggan. ; * He shares this theme with and . ; * He celebrates April Fools' Day 2011 by piloting and using his machinegun. * If Corki scores a critical strike Urf will grunt and throw his spatula at the target. * He is the second champion featured by GANK Industries, the first being . ; * He celebrates Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship. ** He represents LaMiaZeaLoT. * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He is one of the three new Arcade players, the other being and . * His recall animation references and/or . * The skin was unintentionally leaked to the public. * His plane ha a different color palette for each of his chromas: ** Casteye - Yellow with the number 101. ** Citrine - Orange with two red hearts. ** Obsidian - Black with a mouth and eyes on the front. ** Pearl - White, Red and Blue with the number 8, a reference to . ** Rose Quartz - Pink and White with chibi pictures. ** Ruby - Red and Blue, similar to the comic book superhero, . ** Sapphire - Black and Blue with flames on the front. ** Turquoise - Turquoise with stars and rainbows similar to the ones on . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . Relations * Corki and are co-owners of Piltover Customs. Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 Winter Games Celebration Category:2011 April Fools Day Category:2013 Lunar Revel